


Generous Offer

by jirluvien



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Heechul is a genius, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/pseuds/jirluvien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangeng needs a stress reliever. Too bad Heechul's all the way in Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generous Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Nari and posted to my lj in 2010. The pairing was a request (and I was bribed into writing it). I regret nothing.

 

 

You are going to break down soon.

The knowledge is as bright as studio lights. It doesn't matter you're finally back in China, surrounded by your own language and people; it doesn't matter that you're doing what you love, doesn't matter that thousands of girls swoon over you. You can't take it much longer.

It's not the members' fault, you know; you can't expect them to speak Chinese fluently after just a few weeks here. You also can't expect Heechul to cook for you once in a while or Eeteuk to stop crying every fourteen hours or so.

The point is that you feel more like a babysitter than a leader. There's always someone who needs you to translate (though Zhou Mi is perfectly capable of that as well), someone wanting a hug because he's homesick (a task Siwon would gladly take care of instead of you) or someone hungry and trying to make you cook (like Kyuhyun couldn't pester Ryeowook for once). And you're getting tired.

“You need to get laid,” Heechul says when you complain to him during one of your regular late-night phone calls. You can practically see his smirk. “Your ass is too far for that,” you retort, thinking about your last night together and Heechul's outburst of creativity. That was hot.

“Find another ass then,” he answers smugly. “I'll forgive you just this once since you have to keep your sanity. I don't need a drooling idiot in my bed.”

“Heechul.” Your voice vibrates with slight admonishment.

“What? Oh yes, you already are a drooling idiot.” He pauses. “Still, fuck one of the guys while I'm being generous. It'd better not be Siwon though.”

You feel a smirk of your own growing. Siwon has been especially handsy since you started SJM activities and Heechul already threw more than one fit because of it. Which is exactly why you've been encouraging Siwon even more. You're getting your fair share of angry sex when you come back to Korea, that's for sure.

Heechul reminds you once more of his 'generous offer' and hangs up. The idea of screwing ~~another~~ one of your bandmates is, of course, completely ridiculous, but you can't help thinking about it as you fall asleep.

Next morning, you tell Ryeowook off for messing up his dance routine so harshly that he starts crying.

 

* * *

When a knock echoes through your room, you close your eyes. Today's activities finally ended and all you want is to take a shower and sleep. You consider yelling _leave me alone!_ at whoever is out there, but you only answer with short “Yes?” and sigh in resignation.

As the door open and close, you look at your visitor. Henry is giving you his I-didn't-do-anything look and you mentally brace yourself for whatever he wants.

“Ge,” he starts and his expression changes to earnest worry. Maybe way too earnest. “Ge, you seem stressed lately.”

“I'm okay,” you say as your brain supplies with wry _really, genius?_ “Just a bit tired.”

Henry studies you for a moment. “You need to relax.” He steps closer. “See, even your body is all stiff. At least let me give you a massage.” His hands fall on your shoulders and he starts rubbing your sore muscles. You are prepared to protest and ask what's with the sudden care, but Henry's fingers feel so good that you just sigh in contentment.

Your mind stirs a bit when Henry makes you take your shirt off and lay down, but his palms are warm against your back and you really _are_ slowly starting to relax. He sits on your legs for better leverage and works his way down to your waist and then back up and at some point, you're ready to start purring in bliss.

He does startle you though when he traces one of your shoulder blades with not only his fingers, but his tongue as well. The feeling seems to spread through your body before you can even fully process what's going on. You try to turn around, but his weight holds you down and you fall back with a groan. “Henry, what the hell!?”

You feel him move as he leans in, shifting so he still has you pinned, but can reach out and run his fingers through your hair. “I told you you needed to relax.”

“Isn't this going a bit far for a massage? Let me go!” you demand, shutting up a quiet inner voice deep down that wants him to continue. His breath blows over your skin as he nuzzles your neck. A tingle shoots up your spine. “ _No._ ” You squirm, but he presses his body against yours and continues. “What Heechul ge wants, Heechul ge gets. And he wants us to fuck.”

“What? Heechul sent you?” You curse as your mind goes back to the talk a few days earlier. _I'm being generous..._ “That crazy bastard.”

“Yeah.” Henry's hand slides down your back to your ass and squeezes. His voice drops an octave lower. “Though I'm curious as well.” You shiver as he traces idle circles on your skin while his tongue laps at your ear playfully. It's really been too long, but that doesn't mean you're going to just lay there and take it.

You raise your hips and grind with him, ignoring that your lower regions are getting interested a bit too much in Heechul's little scheme. Henry gasps. Thanking all deities your hands are free, you grab Henry's hair and turn your head so you can smash your lips against his. He moans into the kiss (his lips are plump and soft under your touch and his mouth inviting as you ravish it with your tongue) and his grips loosens. Just what you've been waiting for.

You roll over, pinning _him_ down with your weight and turning so you can smirk at him. “You're hundred years early if you want to get into my pants, boy,” you inform him and notice that his lips are, indeed, plump and moist.

He eyes you with defiance and then reaches out to grab your crotch. You involuntarily buck into the touch and feel yourself growing undeniably hard as he rubs you through the cloth of your sweats. He scoffs. “I don't even need to. This seems to be working just fine.” He tilts his head back and looks at you in obvious challenge.

On second thought, everyone knows Heechul is a genius, right?

You know Henry is far from the innocent mochi image he puts out for fangirls. The sultry look he gives you as he unbuttons his pants confirms it and your reasoning goes on vacation, leaving only mocking thought of _why not?_ His smile widens as your hands slip under the hem of his T-shirt and you decide it's time to remind him who's the leader.

You grip his sides, diving in. He cries out as you bite down on his neck, hard, and you dug your fingers deeper into his skin and scratch, wanting to prolong the sound. You suck on the spot, finally leaning back when you're satisfied with the mark you left. Henry hisses, but his eyes show amusement. “Kinky,” he grins. “Does Heechul ge let you do that?”

You growl at his question as images flash through your mind. “None of your business. Now strip.” You let him go, ridding yourself of your sweats and sitting back on the bed, waiting. Henry shimmies out of his clothes and joins you, straddling your hips and pulling you into a bruising kiss. His hand slides down your torso and closes around both of you, stroking slowly. The soft gasp you let out contrasts with his wanton moan that makes your cock twitch. Little Mochi seems to be a screamer.

He pushes at your shoulders and you lay down obediently. The sheets are crumpled from your previous fight, but you register that for about a millisecond, because Henry slides lower and teases your nipple with his tongue. You groan and close your eyes, relishing in the sensation and feeling the heat in your underbelly rise. Henry moves to the other one and resumes his stroking, making you moan as the pleasure shoots through you, and you are hard and leaking and making a mental note to thank Heechul later when sharp pain laces through your chest. The sound you make is somewhere between a scream and a moan and your eyes fly open. Henry is grinning at you, soothing the bite mark with his thumb. “Payback,” he utters sweetly.

You pinch his butt and next few minutes are filled with teasing and biting and stroking each other and kisses full of fight for dominance. The sounds you make are melting together and you don't care if anyone hears. You find a sensitive spot on his ribs, licking it over and over until he thrashes under you and tugs on your hair, and he slowly turns you into a shuddering mess when he nibbles your ears and bites your stomach. The need is so strong now that it aches, and you arch your body into his, looking for friction and just that little something to push you over the edge, because you're so _close_ , but suddenly he pulls away and then his body is gone and you gasp helplessly for a moment before you realize he's been rummaging through your drawer.

“It must be somewhere in there,” you croak and wonder when did your voice get this hoarse. He finds the small bottle and you watch him come back to bed, opening the lube and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. He kicks your legs apart and you frown and then his slick and cool finger touches your hole. For the second time this evening, you find yourself asking: “What the hell!?”

He caresses your cheek with his clean hand, but the smug expression on his face turns it from gentle gesture to mocking one. “I know Heechul ge tops you from time to time,” he says matter-of-factly. “He told me.”

“But that's Heechul!” you protest and realize his finger never stopped circling your entrance, pushing at it ever so slightly. “And don't you dare compare yourself to him,” you add weakly as the digit breaks the ring of muscle. You could stop him, you know, but you find this brat's ways strangely enticing. He frowns at you and pushes the finger all the way in, earning a breathy moan and unstoppable shudder. He kisses you hungrily, claiming your mouth as much as possible, and then looks at you with something in his eyes that almost seems like... offended pride.

“You think I can't top?” he asks and pulls his finger out, only to slam it back in. “I don't remember Donghae ever complaining,” he bites out and right that moment, he almost seems adorable. _And sexy_ , you add as he leans close again, his eyes half-lidded but still focused directly on you, his voice deep and breathy and you wonder if that's why Donghae trails after Henry all the time with that stupid happy smile.

“Give up your control, Hangeng,” he whispers and you do, moaning as his words sink straight into your mind and body and make you so much more aware, so much more turned on. You relax for him, feeling the second finger probe your body, moving around and crooking and stretching while his lips trail a wet path on your skin, and you're unable to do much more than roll your hips, begging for more.

He complies, adding another finger and twisting his hand in that right way, and there's a burn spreading through your veins all the way to the tip of your fingers, never fading, only getting stronger as he hits the same spot inside you and you cry out and urge him to _fuck, hurry_.

You feel his fingers gone, but your eyelids are too heavy, your breathing too harsh and your anticipation too strong to watch him; you hear the bottle opening, a squelching sound, a soft curse. With your eyes still closed, you spread your legs wider. His body heat is suddenly surrounding you again and you fist your hands in the sheets as he grabs your hips and starts pushing in.

The burn increases even more, boiling your blood, making you or Henry or both moan and gasp as he pulls out slowly and then pushes back in, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust. You move with him, setting a steady rhythm, rotating your hips and clenching around him until all that leaves his mouth is a stream of “fuck, ge, do that again, Geng, _fuck_ ” and you still have the energy to smirk, because (as both you and Heechul know), being on top is not only about who sticks it in whom.

He kisses you again, making you groan at the change of angle, and one of his hands leaves your hip to start stroking your cock again. His pace fastens but he keeps the strokes slow, and you know you can't last much longer. Gripping his shoulder, you yank him down and lay open-mouthed kisses on his neck – next to the dark bruise – while you make sure to scratch his back painfully and clamp down on him at the same time. He growls and stiffs and then he's coming, adding to the warmth of your body, but his hand on your cock doesn't miss a beat and as he twists his fingers, with a cry in Chinese you don't understand yourself, you follow him to the white mist.

 

* * *

 

You're too tired and sated to clean yourself afterwards, but he manages to drag you to the bathroom in the end. As water flows over your body, you rest your head against the cool tiles. You don't have to look to tell he's way too pleased with himself, but there's one thing you feel you should ask.

“What did Heechul bribe you with anyway? What did he bribe _Donghae_ with!?”

He gives you a smug smile and you wave him off. “He bribed me with getting a taste of you, obviously,” Henry explains as if you were five years old. “And with Hae being all possessive of me for next ten years or so. As for Donghae...” He actually giggles. “He's going to be surly over it for some time, but don't worry, he won't complain. Heechul ge threatened to throw out all his alien detectors if he won't let me fuck you.”

You stare at him blankly for a moment and then you start laughing so hard you almost lose balance. Yes, you agree, you can't really argue with _that_.


End file.
